


Devotion.

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash, petlar, pylar, references to bible stuff, season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel looks for a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion.

It started with the Bible.

One of the many Bibles placed inside the nightstand drawer of any given hotel or motel room in America, left by a group of people hoping to leave guidance to the troubled, or the scared, or even the hopeless.

Gabriel finds his salvation, not through the messages of forgiveness interlaced through the pages, but through a simple sentence, leaping out at him from the page and making him jump back as if electrified. He had been ignoring the phone calls, the whispered pleas, the flat out begging in dreams. All he ever did was hurt the people who loved him, the precious few; why should _he_ be any different? He wanted to forget, he had stayed awake at night, he had prayed for a sign, but had God helped him? Of course not. He didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve anything.

That is until he saw the most simple of sentences, the one that read _Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins_ , and he knew it meant something. He looked at the book is was from.

 _Peter_.

With trembling hands, he slams the Book shut, dropping his head in his hands. He knew he had his sign.

It ends with a knock on the door, and a stolen embrace, and through tears and endless hope, comes a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
